


I'm a slave for you

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Seongwoo saw something on twitter and it puzzled him





	I'm a slave for you

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind the tittle....like I always said, I'm not good with tittle, summary or writing fic in general, lol
> 
> A really short drabble to make myself wanting to start writing again :(
> 
> UNBETAED (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

"Hmh, nonsense." Seongwoo said, closing his twitter.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, looking up from where he lay his head on Seongwoo's lap. They were in their bedroom, using their free time to rest and just be together.

"Fans saying nonsense stuff on twitter." Seongwoo said, raking his fingers through Daniel's hair. It calms him down as much as it's calming Daniel.

"What did they say?" Daniel asked, frowning, ready to fight anyone who hurt his Seongwoo.

"They said that I used you and your popularity and stuffs." Seongwoo said, pouting.

"Don't take it to heart, you know how fans could be." Daniel said, sitting up. He gathered Seongwoo into his embrace and kissed his temple gently. "They know nothing about us."

"I'm not angry at their baseless accusations." Seongwoo said, sighing heavily. "What I don't get is how come I was the one accused of using you when it's clearly you who's always clinging to me."

"Oh." Daniel said.

"I mean, when we're on stage, you're always the one looking at me or came to me in every chance." Seongwoo said, turning to look at Daniel. "What is it that makes you look innocence while I look like a bad guy?"

Daniel laughed at that. "Maybe because I look like a puppy? No one hate a puppy."

"What do I look like then?" Seongwoo asked, frowning.

"You look like a cat." Daniel said, chuckling. "Cats used humans as their slave, right?"

"That's different." Seongwoo said. "Besides, I don't use you as my slave."

"Well, you don't have to." Daniel said, hugging the older man tighter. "I'll do anything for you without you asking me to."

"You're a sap." Seongwoo said, smiling. "People think I'm the one clinging to you while in reality you're the one who can't let me go."

"Never." Daniel said, peppering kisses to Seongwoo's face. He pushed the older down so that they were lying on the bed. Daniel moved his lips from Seongwoo's cheeks to his mouth and they started to kiss passionately. He sneaked his hand inside Seongwoo's t-shirt, feeling the warm skin of the older's stomach, grinning when Seongwoo moaning lightly.

"Oh my God, not again."

Daniel slipped his hand out of Seongwoo's tshirt and looked up to see Jisung standing in front of the door. He smiled sheepishly and looked down when he felt Seongwoo buried his face on his shoulder, most likely in embarrassment. "Sorry, Hyung."

"Seriously, you guys should remember that this room is also my room." Jisung said, walking toward his bed and take his phone before walking out the room again. "Or at least remember to lock the door, for God sake."

Daniel looked down and saw Seongwoo looking up at him. They stared at each other before finally they bursting out laughing. They leaned toward each other after they were calm down and continue where they left of before they were interrupted by Jisung.

'To hell with locking the door' Daniel thought to himself while kissing Seongwoo gently, a smile plastered on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my tumblr if you want @thesilverdream, same name with my Ao3 account....I'm mostly posting about Ongniel and 2park and once in a while Hawaii Five-o and supernatural, lol


End file.
